Faux Girlfriend
by WeirdChocolateLover
Summary: "Be my girlfriend." Came the smooth rich baritone. Naruto blinked, her flaxen lashes framing the azure eyes that were now tinted with utter shock. She tried to open her mouth to retort, but her tongue felt heavy, and not a single squeak sprang from her dried throat. She stared at the indubitably attractive boy in front of her. Did the bastard just told her what she thought he did?


**Faux Girlfriend**

 **WeirdChocolateLover**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto and all other characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **A/N: A short multi-chaptered fic I managed to sneak in between piles of untouched requirements.**

* * *

"Be my girlfriend." Came the smooth rich baritone.

Naruto blinked, her flaxen lashes framing the azure eyes that were now tinted with utter shock. She tried to open her mouth to retort, but her tongue felt heavy, and not a single squeak sprang from her dried throat. She stared at the indubitably attractive boy in front of her. Did the bastard just told her what she thought he did?

Her wide eyes continued to gawk at the porcelain skinned greek god whose striking features were now entwined with impatience. This seriously wasn't what she had envisioned when the persistent bastard had grabbed her hand and dragged her away from her friends and her half-eaten ramen.

Tsk. And her right ankle still hurt from the bastard's ungentlemanly haul.

Sasuke's darker than midnight orbs examined the flabbergasted expression on the dobe's face and resisted the urge to smirk. The dobe looked even more stupid—if that was possible—with her mouth wide open and her eyes sharp with surprise.

"Well? You should be flattered dobe. I even lowered my standards for you." Sasuke stated in his velvet tone, gaze never leaving the sight of the blonde idiot who had filled his days with definite entertainment.

Naruto's shock induced trance was broken by the customary insult. Her eyes twitched—muscles recovering from the stiffness it once held—and now she realized that he was turning into a pro at tuning out her violent sputtering and unbridled threats of dismemberment, especially with the dragging-ish scene earlier.

She needed to be more vocal.

"What did you just say? You bastard!" She yelled, attracting a few attention from the attentive bystanders who were conveniently at the right place, at the right time.

Sasuke rolled his eyes—ignoring the eager onlookers—already expecting the outcome of his eccentric request. His hands slipped through the pocket of his jeans to procure a black box, which had earned a couple of rueful gasps around him.

Before any unnecessary questions arise, the raven-haired man opened the box, showing a glistening chain that had caused Naruto's eyes to squint as a ray of light hit.

When her eyes finally settled from the overwhelming brilliance, her jaw dropped at the sight of an expensive necklace adorned with vine-like intricate designs, and an azure flower pendant.

She need no clear and conspicuous price tag to conclude that the jewelry cost a hefty price.

Before she could open her mouth to ask what the necklace was all about. A pale hand reached out and wrapped itself around her forearm, tugging her closer towards the taller form. Naruto stumbled ungracefully before Sasuke caught her with ease—steadying the clumsy blonde. Naruto's face heated as the lean arm secured her around the waist. She can smell a strange mix of green apple and mint—his scent.

Instantly, the young Uchiha released his hold, and the blonde tried hard not to show her disappointment. Her eyebrows slightly drew together at the emphatic displeasure gnawing in her gut. What was this all about?

Naruto was momentarily startled as pale fingers weaved their way around her nape, gently holding her unkempt hair and exposing her neck. She shivered at the cool breeze and was about to ask what the hell was going on, when the cold metal came in contact with her skin. She found herself frozen as Sasuke's nimble hands tied the jewelry around her neck.

"Bastard, what do you think-"

"It's my grandmother's."

Naruto knew Uchiha Asami.

Naruto found her resolve slowly crumbling.

* * *

A few minutes later, Naruto found herself getting drag towards the parking lot, skin prickling at the stares and whispers that she was currently receiving. Lunch was nearing its end, and students were wandering around the halls and the school grounds—whether to burn their food or to go to their respective classes—making it a very bad idea to stroll around the area with the school's most popular boy in proximity.

She averted her gaze from the gaping spectators, and towards Sasuke's unmistakable grip on her wrist. She grimaced, not because of his tight grasp—in fact it was very gentle for an ice cold bastard—but because of the multiple bruises she would receive if Sasuke's uncredited followers would ever get a hold of her.

Naruto shuddered at the thought.

She wondered if she could ever pass it of as a misunderstanding.

Naruto tilted her gaze aimlessly and winced when she caught sight of emerald green eyes harshly glaring holes through her head.

Maybe not.

Haruno Sakura's infatuation on Uchiha Sasuke had never been a secret. She had been pursuing the dark-haired boy ever since their first meeting in middle school.

She wasn't deterred by the lack of interest and attention that Sasuke was showering her.

Not one bit.

Naruto wondered if she was masochist. She snorted instantly, Sakura was known to beat up anyone in her path, regardless of age, gender or status.

Hm, a sadomasochist then.

Che.

Naruto once possessed short spiky blonde hair and acted in a boyish manner—all thanks to her godfather's parental skills—and she had to thank her younger self because seemingly that had earned her a pass against Sakura's protective actions, leaving her unscathed in a myriad of crying little girls. But now—judging by the intense glare that she was receiving—she doubt that she would ever live long enough to taste the new-flavored ramen that Ichiraku would release in a week.

Naruto moved closer towards Sasuke, ignorantly causing the pink-haired maiden and her posse's blood pressure to spike up. "If I ever get killed by your fangirls, I'm haunting you till you burn in hell." She hissed.

Instead of the usual apathetic 'hn', Sasuke smirked, causing Naruto's heart to ram viciously against her ribcage.

Great, she was having a heart attack.

He stopped, casually invading Naruto's personal space. "Don't worry, I won't let them hurt my girlfriend."

His statement resonated through her ears loud and clear.

If she had thought that Sakura would kill her earlier, now there was no doubt that she would bury her alive.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"Are we there yet?"

"Are we there yet?"

The exorbitant red car stopped in front of a series of shops. Sasuke shot Naruto a bone-chilling glare that seemed to linger in her bone marrow. The blonde knew Sasuke was pissed at her importunate asking but she was feeling suicidal—she'd die later anyway. The door to her seat was opened suddenly, and she found herself being roughly hauled up from the passenger seat, and slung on a chiseled back like a sack of potatoes.

"You insensitive jackass!" She sneered, harshly pounding on the Uchiha's back.

Ignoring the attention that she was attracting, she proceeded to conjure every single bloody insult and threat she could come up with, in a small span of time. Because really, who would want to stay close to an ice sissy like Sasuke.

"—I swear I'll kick your face so hard that Sakura would back away from you in disgust—" Before she could even finish, she was shoved off on a not so comfortable chair.

A spotless mirror was plastered in front of the wall she was facing, designed with sparkling diamonds of different colors. The light was soft, emitting a soothing and calming ambience that seemed to pacify even her fury. And considering the number of cosmetic products, and the nosy customers around her getting pampered, she would have to conclude that they were in a salon. A very big and very luxurious salon.

"Dobe, shut up." Sasuke said, clearly annoyed.

Naruto gritted her teeth—screw calming—ready to mutter another batch of curses when a pale young woman with striking black-hair and familiar midnight orbs emerged from nowhere, wearing a small smile. "Sasuke! It's so not good to see you in here." She greeted, hugging the clearly disgusted Uchiha with enthusiasm and smiling like the bastard, acting like a bastard was a daily occurrence which it most probably was.

Her dark gaze strayed towards unfamiliar blob of bright colors dropped on the fancy seat, and the blonde was taken aback by the strong resemblance.

"Oh my!" The woman squealed daintily, taking in Naruto's tanned hands against her own. "You're a girl." The woman muttered in awe, looking back and forth between them. "And he's not killing you."

Sasuke snorted. "Hardly."

The pale young woman's smile turned brighter.

"It's so nice to meet you. I am Uchiha Izumi, Sasu-kun's cousin. Are you by any chance, Naruto?" The blonde was a little bit startled at how Sasuke's cousin—whom she had no interaction with beforehand—knew her name. It's not like she and Sasuke were buddy-buddy for him to mention her to his family.

She shot a confused glance at Sasuke who averted his gaze and shifted his stance in unease.

Surprise to receive no answer from her dark-haired companion, she nodded dumbly at the older Uchiha's expecting gaze. If possible, the woman squealed a little bit higher than before, albeit still with an inherent air of grace around her.

"We're going to be best friends." She proclaimed.

Sasuke scowled with impatience, grabbing Naruto's wrist away from his cousin's grip. "Izumi, I came here for you to transform her into a decent human being and I refuse to let your rowdy presence dampen my mood. So are you going to cultivate her face, or am I hiring anyone else?" He hissed, glaring at his older cousin who glared back.

Naruto—like the considerate girl he was—resisted the urge to bash the Sasuke's face with the hair-dryer on the corner in the middle of their staring contest.

Azure eyes reverted towards the woman. She looked regal and majestic like the Uchiha she had proclaimed to be, however Naruto had a little bit trouble believing that she was indeed an Uchiha, especially with her earlier comical reactions.

Izumi frowned and rolled her eyes, stepping backwards.

"Hn. "

Ahh ... now Naruto had no doubt whatsoever.

Sasuke released Naruto's wrist and stood at the side a little bit smug that he had managed to put off his cousin's schemes.

Unbeknownst to him, Izumi grinned maniacally—dropping off her act—and moving near Naruto. "Did he tell you yet?" Sasuke's midnight eyes flashed with something akin to horror.

Naruto's forehead creased. "Huh? Tell me what?"

Before Sasuke could cover his cousin's mouth and probably crush her tongue, the woman responded with eagerness.

"That he wants you to be his wife."

Nevertheless, Naruto had a very close observation on how a furious Uchiha Sasuke tried to skewer his cousin.

It was amazing how Uchiha men differ from Uchiha women. And that despite the strong familial connections and the same thick blood running in their veins, they had no qualms about killing each other.

* * *

 **TBC ..**


End file.
